Legitimate Self-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet
The Legitimate Self-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet (Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū) is an ansatsuken which has been gradually developed by commercial sailors as an efficient means of defending their cargo from pirates and other hostiles. As a result of having been designed to be used to prevent the theft of freight, it is an exclusively offensive form of unarmed combat which endorses only the most precise of attacks in order to prevent collateral damage. It should be noted that this form of martial arts is the standard method of hand-to-hand combat of the Dyn'raki Insurrectionist. Maneuvers and their Variations Bananawani no Shippo - Banana Gator's Tail - Is a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner perfectly emulates the supersonic lashes of a bullwhip through the utilization of his or her arm. He or she does so by utilizing his or her shoulder to flail the entirety of his or her arm in a manner which causes his or her anatomical arm, forearm and hand to function like the thong, fall, and cracker of a bullwhip. This maneuver allows a practitioner to deliver a devastating chop to his or her target. An expert practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū will be capable of redirecting a chop delivered through the utilization of this maneuver by means of jerking his or her shoulder. While a master practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū will be capable of doing so with naught but a simple twitch of his or her shoulders. : Hoippurasshu - Whiplash - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner simultaneously performs Bananawani no Shippo with the both of his or her arms in order to overwhelm his or her with a barrage of devestating chops. : Furatto - Flat - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner utilizes Bananawani no Shippo to slam the palm of his or her hand down upon the back of his or her target's head instead of chopping them. It inflicts much more damage than a normal Bananawani no Shippo at the cost of being much more difficult to hit a target with. : Jakkuhoippu - Jackwhip - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner perfectly emulates the supersonic lashes of bullwhip through the utilization of his or her leg. He or she does so by utilizing his or her hip to flail the entirety of his or her leg in a manneer which causes his or her thigh, calves, and feet to function like the thong, fall, and cracker of a bullwhip. This maneuver allows the practitioner to deliver a devastating kick to his or her target. It's named after the one who popularized it, Jacques "Jack" Jacquet. Kaiō-rui no Tosshin - Sea King's Charge - Is a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner utilizes an abrupt lunge to nigh-instantaneously traverse the distance between his- or herself and his or her target(s). Under normal circumstances, the velocity of this maneuver is vastly superior to the velocity of techniques which operate under the principle of taking a multitude of steps in a short amount of time. Such as Shakushi and Soru. However, in exchange the overall speed of this maneuver is vastly inferior to the aforementioned techniques because of the fact that this maneuver forces the practitioner to come to a halt before he or she can change directions. An expert practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū is capable of utilizing this maneuver underwater in order to propel his- or herself like a torpedo. A master practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū can use it in mid-air in order to propel his- or herself like a missile. : Jiguzagu - Zigzag - A variation of Kaiō-rui no Tosshin where the practitioner lunges forward, lands in a manner which allows him or her to pivot his- or herself into facing the direction he or she wishes to go next, and then lunges again. Proper utilization of this maneuver will allow the speed of a practitioner to surpass that of user's of techniques like Shakushi and Soru; however, the practitioner will still lack the mobility of the aforementioned techniques because he or she will only be capable of traveling in straight lines. : Pikuseru - Pixel - A variation of Kaiō-rui no Tosshin where the practitioner manages to lunge, pivot, and then lunge again within the span of a second. Proper utilization of this feat will allow a practitioner to seemingly travel in an indirect line in a manner which is identical to how a pixelated circle only appears to be constituted of arcs. The velocity, speed, and mobility of this feat far surpasses that of Shakushi and Soru; however, in exchange it is much more exhausting. Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi - Whale Shark's Rind - A maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner manages to bestow onto his- or herself a hardness comparable to that the hardest of metals by means of densely contracting his or her muscles. Essentially, it's Tekkai. However, because of the fact that Kaiō-rui no Tosshin is utilized by practitioners of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū to close the distance rather than to dodge and the fact that Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū lacks a maneuver which is equivalent to Rokushiki's Kami-e, the utilization of this maneuver is much more persistent than the utilization of Tekkai by Rokushiki users. Thus the Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi of the average practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū tends to be superior to the Tekkai of the average Rokushiki user. Lastly, being able to move while utilizing this maneuver is considered to be a mark of mastery by most practitioners of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū. : Suke-ru - Scale - A variation of Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi where the practitioner contracts his or her muscles to a density which is extreme enough to disallow the occurrence of redox between his- or herself and any other entity, thus rendering his- or herself insusceptible to heat-based attacks such as fire and lightning. Because this maneuver requires the practitioner to contract his or her muscles in such an extreme manner, it is utterly impossible for anyone to move while performing it. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Powerhouse411